A Pebbled Snail and Little Gecko
by moon-bunny15
Summary: Arnold's not date with Lila is ruined once again, this time by a lunatic carnie. As she walks home sick with Patty, she urges Arnold to stay and points out Helga at the Ferris wheel and tells him to join her. But Arnold doesn't really feel like putting up with Helga Pataki. Still, he walks over to hear her yelling at the man. She can't ride the Ferris wheel without partner!
1. A Pebbled Snail and Little Gecko

"Are you sure you don't want me to walk you home Lila?" Arnold held Lila by her arm, the girl still dizzy from her previous hurl. They had gone on a ride that shouldn't have been too bad had the carnie that managed it not been a total lunatic.

Patty had found them and seeing Lila so sick offered to walk her home. "I'm already leaving anyways. I'm not a big carnival person."

Lila leaned against Patty for support as her and Arnold bade each other farewell. "No, Arnold, please. I insist you stay and enjoy the remainder of the night. I'm sure another one of our dear classmates is about the carnival alone." She cupped her face in her shaking hands. "Look! There's Helga, about to ride the Ferris wheel. You should go join her. Good bye Arnold, I'll see you tomorrow at school." And Patty smiled and waved as they made their way out of the carnival and around the corner.

Arnold turned, signing. Yet another not date with Lila ruined because of some unforeseeable occurrence. Sure he knew she couldn't ride the rides but had the ride gone at the speed it should have everything would've been fine. Now, Arnold looked around the carnival and saw Helga getting on the Ferris wheel by herself. Where was Phoebe? He walked over, telling himself he'd make up his mind if he was staying or leaving by the time he got to her.

"What do you mean?! I can't ride the Ferris wheel unless I have a partner?! That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard! I'm barely heavy enough to move the seat when I sit!" Helga was standing before the empty bench yelling at the annoyed and sweating ride manager.

"Look, little girl. I don't make the rules so it ain't my fault. Point is, ya gotta have a partner or you ain't riding." Helga glowered at the balding man, her teeth bare and a growl rising in her throat.

"Hey, I'll ride with her," came an all too familiar voice.

Helga's heart stopped and a gasp escaped her parted lips. "A – Arnold?"

"Hey Helga, wanna ride the Ferris wheel together?" He gave the man a ticket and settled himself in the bench, waiting.

"Uh – s – sure, I – I mean I guess if you wanna. I don't need you to ride with me Arnoldo. I was about to leave anyways!" Her arms crossed before her chest as she sat next to her beloved Arnold.

"Yeah, but I haven't been on this ride," he shrugged.

"Pfft, fine. Suit yourself." She looked to the side and away, down at the moving people. _Why is he riding with me? Alright Helga! Alright don't freak out! Be nice! Be nice!_

_Hmm, maybe this wasn't such a good idea. I should have left. What was I thinking? Riding with Helga?! Ugh. I'll just leave after this, I guess._

"S – so, I thought you were with Lila," Helga said uneasily. The topic of the goody two shoes always lit her anger like nothing else could.

"Yeah, I did," Arnold confirmed, a scowl instant on Helga's face. "But she got sick because one of the carnies was totally crazy and made a ride go really fast."

Helga chuckled. "Wow, that's lame. Another reason to dump you, I guess," Helga laughed.

Arnold sighed and looked away. "Yeah, I guess."

Helga instantly felt regret at her last statement. What was she doing?! Here she was with Arnold and what does she do? Ridicule him. Her face fell. "I – I'm really sorry, ya know."

"What?"

"A – about Lila. I know you really like her and she's totally dense and doesn't like you back! I mean seriously! What's wrong with the girl?! She doesn't like you but she's madly in love with your creepy cousin Arnie!? What is her deal?! You're better looking, smarter, talk nicer! She's a total freak! And – " Helga stopped himself mid-rant. She'd forgotten Arnold was still there.

She looked at him, coughing and chuckling nervously. Arnold looked at her in surprise. "Uhm, well, you know what I mean," she finished abruptly.

"Jee, thanks Helga. I never knew you thought so highly of me, at all." A smile crossed his face and she looked down.

"Yeah, well, don't go getting any funny ideas hair boy." She scowled and looked straight ahead. Arnold smirked and looked out over the city.

The ride came to a finish all too soon. Helga felt herself shaking a bit as she got off the ride. She looked to Arnold and couldn't help but smile.

"Well, I think I'm going to be heading home now," Arnold stated.

"Oh, ok. Cuz I mean I was gonna go on a few more rides. If you wanted to come with . . ." Helga breathed heavily. Her palms began to sweat and she coughed at the end of her statement.

"Uh, I don't think so. I think I'm just gonna call it a night." He turned to leave and waved at Helga good-bye.

"Oh, ok. Yeah. I understand. Well, have a safe walk home," she smiled sadly. "I guess I'll catch you later Arnold." She turned and proceeded to walk away.

Arnold noticed something different. She wasn't stalking away, she was walking away. He felt almost a sadness from her and he could almost believe that she didn't want him to go. He smiled. _Well she is being nice. I guess I could stay._

"Hey Helga?" She turned with a look of defeat. "A – actually, I think I'll stay."

Her face immediately lit up. "R – really?"

Arnold laughed. "Yeah, I mean I still have some tickets."

"Uh, o – okay!" Helga nodded in excitement. She caught herself, clearing her throat. "Whatever you say Football Head! Not like I'm asking you to stay or anything. Huh!"

Arnold smiled. "Hey, wanna go on the big rides?"

Helga smiled. "Yeah! Let's go!"

They talked in excitement to pass the times in the lines, planning the next rides they would go on. They carefully gaged which lines would more than likely be free at what time and allotted their tickets accordingly. They screamed and laughed in excitement as the rides took them in circles, upside down, and faster than they thought they could go.

They were careful to sit next to each other so as not to get separated. Arnold had never heard Helga scream so loudly and in such a high pitch tone or giggle so incessantly when she thought she would puke. Arnold could have sworn Helga grabbed onto his hand in a particular ride that you tumble into the seat, gripping onto his bar to steady herself. But as quickly as he thought her hand was there, it was gone. And Arnold smiled. _I am actually having a good time with Helga_.

They stumbled off the ride, leaning on each other for balance. Step by step they prepared to walk down the crude metal stairs but there was a misstep on one of their parts and down they tumbled together. Helga landed on the ground, back first, Arnold landing on top. They laughed at their clumsiness and he helped her up, steadying her from the fall. "Whoa! Sorry Football Head! Missed as step!" she laughed.

"Oh, your dress is all dusty," Arnold gasped.

She looked down at herself, dirty stains on the light pink fabric. "Nah, don't worry about it Arnold, I got plenty of these," she shrugged.

They walked towards the next ride on their list, the final one. Helga laughed stupidly. _I can't believe we are actually having a great time together! This is wonderful. Arnold and me, together on a date! It's like I've dreamt countless times! Laughing and enjoying each other's company. Sure we're not holding hands but hey! I'll take what I can get! Oh! Arnold! My beloved!_

"Helga?"

"Huh? What?!" She hadn't noticed she was walking alone, Arnold having stopped at a tossing booth. "Oh hey!" she jogged to his side.

"Hey, you want me to win you a prize?" he smiled.

Helga inhaled deeply. _A prize from Arnold!_ "Sure, I – I mean if you wanna."

"Sure! It'll be fun."

He gave the booth keeper some case and he received three balls. He missed two but made one. As a reward received a small stuffed gecko for his efforts. Helga smiled. "Hey, let me try it out." She also received three balls and knocked down the tower of tins in two. As a prize she received a giant snail, its brown shell with small pebble-like decorations. "Hey! Check it out!" she cheered as they walked away.

"Wow! You did really good Helga!" Arnold smiled at her and she could feel herself lightly blush at the compliment.

"Uh, thanks Arnold. I guess beating people up has its perks sometimes."

They reached their final ride on the list. As they came up to the gate, Arnold realized he had mis-calculated and did not have enough tickets to go on. "It's alright Helga. You go. I'll hold the prizes." He reached for her snail and she scowled. _Even if we shared tickets it wouldn't be enough_.

A smile suddenly lit up her face and she grabbed Arnold by the wrist. "Let's go!" She snatched her tickets from the ride manager and raced back to the entrance of the carnival.

"Helga! Where are we going?!"

"Shut up and just follow me!" she cried.

They came upon the Ferris wheel once more, there wasn't a long line. She smiled. "Well we both have enough for one more ride on the Ferris wheel right?"

"Yeah, but you really wanted to go on the other ride," Arnold protested. "I really don't mind waiting for you while you finish."

"That's good, cuz I do Arnold. And I wanna ride the Ferris wheel more than that other ride anyways! So there!"

They handed the man the tickets and took a seat, their prizes in hand. As they rode up, they both looked at each other and smiled. "I really had fun with you tonight Helga. I'm glad I stayed."

A look of bliss crossed Helga's face before recomposing herself with a cough. "Y—yeah, me too Arnold. Glad you stayed. And I'm glad we were able to enjoy the final ride together. I think it's a nice ending to the evening."

Despite Helga's many protests Arnold walked her home. "No , really Helga, I want to make sure you make it home."

"Alright Football Head, if you say so," but neither of them could deny that she was happy about it.

The walk home was pleasant; they recounted the rides they had gone on and how they fell over each other, the prizes they won. They reached Helga's house all too quickly. She lingered at the foot of her stoop. _What are you expecting Helga, a kiss? This isn't a freaking date!_

"Well, I guess – "

"Hey, you want the little gecko?" Arnold interrupted, gesturing the cute little lizard t her. She looked down in shock. "I mean, I did win it for you right?"

Helga chuckled lightly. "Only if you take the snail I got you, Arnold."

"Sounds like a deal." They exchanged gifts smiling.

He looked up at her, the plush snail in his arms. "You know, I really had a blast with you tonight Helga. You're really fun to hang out with."

"Really? Thanks." She looked down at her feet in sadness. _Now's not the time._ "You're not so bad yourself, Football Head."

Arnold smiled. "Does this mean we're friends now?"

"Ha, don't get used to it Arnold. I still got my reputation to maintain."

With that she walked up to her door. "But I – I did have a lot of fun with you Arnold. Thanks for staying with me tonight. And thanks for the gecko, he's adorable. I guess, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, good night Helga."

"Good night, Arnold."

He turned away and walk home, holding the snail carefully in his arms, a wide smile on his face.

THE NEXT MORNING:

"You alright there buddy?"

"No, I'm serious Gerald! It wasn't that bad! In fact, it was a lot of fun! We laughed and joked, won each other prizes. We even fell over each other!"

"Whatever you say man. I still cannot believe you went on a date with Helga Pataki."

"It – it wasn't a date, I guess."

"Oh? Sure sounds like it was," he continued. Arnold looked down pensive. _Was it a date?_

"Out of the way!" came an all too familiar voice. They looked up and saw Helga stalking down the sidewalk, shoving through the crowd of kids.

"Hey, now's your chance man! Say hi to her," Gerald whispered in earnest.

"Hi Helga."

She stopped mid-step and looked at Arnold, a smirk on her face. "Well, if it isn't Tall Hair Boy and Football Head. Pfft! And I thought today was gonna be a good day!"

Gerald shook his head as the blonde continued up the stairs! "Mmm! You sure it was this Helga?"

Arnold looked after her, disregarding Gerald's question. Helga looked back, her fists loosening and smiled in his direction. The smile was so brief, Arnold thought he'd imagined it, instantly replaced by her signature frown. Arnold felt a warmth within him he had not felt before and turned his attention back to Gerald. The bell rand and they went into class.

_Well, I know it was real. And I have a little snail to prove it. And somewhere there is a little gecko that was witness to the evening as well_. And he was right. There was a little gecko, and it was carefully sitting on the pillow of a certain blonde little girl.


	2. Happy Halloween Arnold

_Intro: It's been a year since the carnival when Helga and Arnold had their not date. The children are now in the 5__th__ grade and some boys have started to hit puberty – their voices deepening and hair coming on their face. Mr. Simons has been promoted to the 5__th__ grade and the gang has pretty much stayed together._

* * *

"Class! Class! Please settle down everyone! I have a very special and exciting announcement today that I think you all will find very interesting!"

Mr. Simons settled his hands to have the children do the same. It was almost the end of the day and they were anxious to go home. Harold pulled Stinky's ear and Phoebe double checked she had their homework assignment written down accurately. It was Friday and they would have the whole weekend before she could get anything from the school should she forget anything.

"Okay! Good! Now, as many of you know it is Halloween this weekend and the city fire department is hosting its annual haunted house!" He wiggled his fingers and squinted his eyes in a mock spooky gesture. Most of the children rolled their eyes. "And I have talked to your parents and with the help of the school district managed to get all of you passes to the haunted house and the festival they hold!"

There was a loud cheering that erupted from the students. They all loved haunted houses but the price was usually too high and the parents did not want to pay to have their children go be scared. Year after year they had settled for the PS 118 Halloween carnival and for them to have passes this year was a point of great excitement.

Helga's head perked up from her snoozing chest at the sound of a pass to the Halloween city carnival.

"Now! All you need to do is come by the desk when the bells rings and I'll give you the bracelet to enter the carnival."

The bell rang and the children swarmed Mr. Simon's desk. Helga, Phoebe, Gerald and Arnold lingered along with a few others – Ronda – while the rabble attacked the teacher. Once the students had left the remaining students calmly took their bracelets and exited the building. "Will you be there tomorrow Mr. Simons?"

Arnold, the ever caring and attentive one, wanted to make sure everyone would be enjoying their Halloween weekend. "You bet I will be Arnold! And I'll be dressed up too! So be careful! I just might sneak up on you!"

"Okay Mr. Simons," Arnold laughed. He couldn't imagine Mr. Simons being dressed as anything actually terrifying. _He'll probably be a germ or something like that_.

The school bus ride was filled with excited chatter as the children talked about the costumes they were going to wear. They'd had a costume contest at the school but the older kids usually won because their costumes were cooler. Being in 5th grade was a downfall in that department; the costumes were still too childish and cute to be considered really scary but that did not stop some from trying.

Harold and Stinky had dressed up as cannibalistic cabin people and pretended to be eating Sid. Mr. Simons quickly cleaned what he hoped was fake blood and had them remove their costume. This weekend there were no rules though. They were going to a city event and could dress in whatever costume they wanted.

* * *

"Arnold! Where have you been?!" Grandpa was frantic when he got to the boardinghouse. Gerald followed him; they usually hung out Friday after school before dinner.

"I've been at school Grandpa. Where else? It's Friday."

"Oh darn that place! I've been dying here!"

"What's happened?"

"Go in and look for yourself." Arnold was a bit nervous as to what he might find. Chaos was normal in the boardinghouse and for Grandpa to be acting the way he was did not bode well for Arnold and his weekend planned.

The boardinghouse was quiet when he entered and he heard a familiar snort and the chewing of what he pinpointed as peanuts. He turned into the living area and sure enough there he was.

He had gotten a bit taller and his hair had grown out a bit. He sported a light mustache on his upper lip, darker than his hair color. His eyes still held the same glazed expression as before and when he stood, he stood a little taller; not as slouched as before. Arnold blinked in confusion at what he was seeing.

"Uhm . . . Hey Arnie."

"Hi Arnold."

His voice had gotten deeper and he wore normal clothing; not his previous overalls. He wore a beige button down with some khakis. To be expected for Arnie to choose something bland. Gerald stepped back next to Grandpa, shoving Arnold forward a bit.

"Sorry. Didn't expect you here is all."

"It's cool. I've been reading ingredients on some packages I brought for the wait. I was just finishing up the last one." He tossed the tiny sweets package on the couch and held out his hand. "How have you been?"

Arnold took his hand timidly. This wasn't like Arnie. He had changed a lot. "I'm good. How are you? You've changed."

Arnie shrugged. "My parents are sending me to a different school. They thought my experience here in the city last year helped me with my social skills. I don't think I've changed much."

"Right. Uhm, well I don't know what you want to do. I mean we just got back from school." An idea clicked in Arnold's head and he almost immediately cringed at the thought. The last time he had brought Arnie around his friends he had been outcast by all except Lila. _It might be better this year. He seems to have really changed._ "Well we're gonna go to the Halloween Carnival tomorrow if you want to come with. I mean it's not a big deal but that was kind of the plan."

"Will Helga be there?"

Arnold cocked his head. He had almost forgotten he had fallen in love with Helga last time he was here. He was surprised Arnie even remembered.

Helga had changed a bit too. She wore the same pink dress but with shorter sleeves. Her bow on her head and blonde hair had remained the same and she was still as confrontational and argumentative as ever but she was also quieter. She had learned to simmer the anger – probably from her visits with Dr. Bliss – and rarely started a confrontation. To this day though, anyone that annoyed her met Ol' Betsy.

"Uhm, I guess she might be. I'm not sure. Helga isn't into crowds like that."

Arnie nodded and looked out the window. "It's still early. Where does she live? I want to ask her to the carnival."

Arnold's eyes almost bugged. Arnie was being very direct. His mannerisms were slightly changed but he wasn't that awkward weird kid that he was last year. He was really growing up. "Uh do you even know where she lives?"

"Do you?"

Yeah Arnold knew, that didn't mean he wanted to go visit Helga Pataki on his Friday afternoon. "Yeah I know where she lives."

"Will you take me? If not, just give me her address. I can find her house myself." He picked up a notebook and pen from the coffee table and held it out to Arnold.

Grandpa laughed out loud behind them. "Well I'll be! This kid's got a plan! Might as well help him out shortman! You'll get him off your back faster!"

"Grandpa!"

"It's alright Anrold. I would like to spend my time here with Helga anyways."

Arnold turned to Gerald who only shook his head. Gerald was not going to be a part of this escapade.

"Sorry brother. I gotta go," and he bolt for the door.

Arnold sighed and shook his head. "I'll just take you Arnie. I don't have any other plans anyways."

Arnie set the things back on the table, almost mechanically and nodded. "Thanks Arnold. Let's go."

* * *

The walk was quiet and awkward. Arnie had changed the way he spoke to people and presented himself but he was still socially awkward and did not know how to fill silence. Arnold felt he should talk but he couldn't think of anything to say. Almost anything he asked Arnie responded with one word answers. Arnold gave in and thought back to the last time he had taken this path.

It was almost a year ago that he and Helga had been to a carnival together. He still had the snail she had given him and on their walk there, he couldn't help but wonder if she still had the gecko he had given her. They had really enjoyed their time together and Arnold still remembered in amazement at how fun Helga could be when she wasn't being bossy or rude.

They came upon her house soon and he remembered how she looked on her stairs, smiling at him with something very genuine shining through. He almost hoped she would be at the festival tomorrow; maybe they could have another fun day together.

Arnie rang the doorbell – extremely forward for him – and waited, standing in the middle of the doorway.

"What! What! Who is it!?" A deep angry voice could be heard from the other side of the door, heavy footsteps coming closer. "Jeez louise! Can't get a break! What do you want?!" Big Bob Pataki stood in the doorway, his furrowed unibrow staring the visitors down.

Arnold backed down a bit, taking a step back. But Arnie stood tall against Big Bob and looked him straight in the eyes. "I'm here to see Helga. Is she available?"

Arnold could hardly believe he was being so direct and even courteous. Not an awkward glance or off blink. But a firm stance and steady gaze. _Wow. Arnie has really changed._ He couldn't cease to be amazed.

"The girl? Helga! _Helga!_ Get down here! You got some kid here!"

"What!"

"Get your tiny keister down here little lady! _Pronto!_" The air around them almost distorted from the intensity of Big Bob's shouts. Arnold knew he could be loud but he had never been this close to him when he was shouting. "She'll be right down," and slammed the door in their faces.

"Uhm . . ."

Arnie stood to the side, and sat back against the stair rails. The cement blocks were wide enough for him to lean back, putting his hands slightly in this pockets and looking at the cars passing before them. Looking up at him, Arnold could see that he had actually gotten more handsome.

"Dad! I thought you said someone was here!" They heard the shrill shout on the other side and Arnie immediately turned his head, only a whisper of a glimmer ghosting over his once again glazed expression.

"Yeah! They're outside!"

Helga cried out in exasperation and threw open the door. She jumped back seeing Arnie there and held her hand to her chest. "Criminey! Are you trying to kill me!?"

She looked at the boy with a scowl, barely recognizing him. "Hello Helga. Do you remember me?"

"What? Yeah. You're Arnoldo's weirdo cousin Arnie. Look bub, whatever you got, I ain't buyin'. Why don't you go chase Lila up a tree?" She was about to slam the door in his face when she noticed another person behind Arnie. He seemed to be hiding and she bristled. She hated when people tried to make a fool of her.

"Hey! You! Get the rocks outa your shoes! What do you want?!" She shoved past Arnie and saw it was Arnold. She immediately faltered and nearly fell forward into him. Arnold extended his arms to catch her without even realizing what he was doing, but Arnie was quicker and he swooped his arms under her and caught her.

"Whoa!"

"You almost fell Helga."

"Thanks Sherlock! Now let me go! Creepazoid." She turned her attention back to Arnold. "What are you doing here football head? Did you bring your weirdo cousin to me so you could go swoon over little goodie two shoes." Even the reference of Lila made Helga gag, as if it tasted sour and gross in her mouth. Lila hadn't changed; she'd only gotten prettier and her hair longer. All the boys liked her even more, including Arnold.

"Uhm, your hair is down?" Arnold had never seen Helga with her hair down. It had always been up in some shape or form and now it hung around her head and neck, wavy and a little wild.

"Yeah! What of it? It happens!"

"I've just never seen you with your hair down." Arnold stared at the waterfall of yellow hair. It was longer than he had thought it would be, almost mid back.

Helga started feeling bashful and was afraid she would blush if he continued to stare at her like that. "Alright alright! Show's over! Not like I got two heads or something. Both of ya! Get lost!"

"Wait." Arnie held her gently by her wrist and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Will you go to the carnival with me tomorrow? I think it would be fun." His proposal was as bland as ever and his gaze was still dull. He stroked the hand he held and took a deep breath. That was about all the emotion that could be read at that moment.

"No you freak. You're a creep. Get lost! And quit touching my hand! I don't wanna have to skin it!" She stalked away and slammed the door in his face.

Arnold watched with a shrinking heart as Arnie was brutally rejected. As weird as his cousin was he hadn't wanted him to be humiliated by Helga Pataki. "Aww, I'm sorry Arnie. You doing okay?"

He turned, mechanically, and walked down the stairs past Arnold and back to the boardinghouse. "That went better than expected," he droned. And Arnold looked at him in shock. How had he expected it to go!?

* * *

Word got around fast in their small neighborhood. It seemed almost overnight everyone in their class knew Arnie was staying with Arnold and the first person to call the following morning was Lila.

Grandpa answered the door. "Why hello little girl! You must be here to see Arnold! I'll get him for you."

"Uhm, hello kind sir. But I do apologize for the misunderstanding. I am here to visit Arnie."

Grandpa almost choked on his teeth at the sound of that. "_Arnie!_ Oh so you're the weird little girl that went out with him last year. Oh ok, that makes sense." Lila blushed under the words and looked down bashfully, playing with the end of her hair. Grandpa looked her over, scrutinizing her.

"Is something the matter?" She began to feel self-conscious at being inspected so closely.

"Well you seem normal. You don't seem stupid either. Why are you trying to get with Arnie and not – "

"Grandpa? Who are you talking to?" Arnold came up from behind him and he say Lila.

"Lila! Hey! What are you doing here?" He couldn't help the smile that automatically came to his face when he saw her.

Her hair had grown a little longer and she was still as sweet as ever. Her voice still gave him butterflies in his stomach and her delicate touch sent a bolt of lightning through him. He had been trying to ask her to the carnival but was afraid she would say no. But she was here now and this was the perfect time.

"Hey Lila, I'm glad you're here. I had been wanting to ask you – "

"Don't bother shortman. She's here for your weird cousin Arnie." Lila blushed a baby pink and looked down. Grandpa shook his head, stumped as to what could be the matter with her.

"Oh right. How'd you know he was here?" Arnold couldn't hide the disappointment he felt.

"Oh don't be silly Arnold. Everyone knows about your oh so interesting cousin Arnie coming to visit." She giggled as if it was old news and Arnold shrugged. He wasn't going to win and might as well get it over with.

"Come on in. He's in the living room."

"Thank you Arnold."

* * *

"What now!? Another one at the door!" Big Bob stomped over to the door, his robe hanging loosely around his boxers. He threw the door open and glared down at the little girl. "Helga! It's for you kid!" Big Bob turned to the stairs and shouted louder. "_Helga!_"

"I'm over here Dad!" Helga came out of the kitchen, a bowl of cereal in her hands.

"Oh there ya are. Another friend."

She set the bowl down on the phone table and went up to the door. The milk almost curdled in her stomach at the sight of Lila. She hated her with a burning passion and seeing her on her doorstep made her want to shove her down the stairs.

She stood back, away from her, arms across her chest. She wore a nightgown, pink, with pink slippers. Her glare was cold and indignant.

"Why good morning Helga. I'm so sorry to bother you this –"

"Cut the crap Lila. What do you want?" She didn't even pretend to like her; everyone knew of her hatred towards her and few knew why. Helga was not about to waste precious time of her Saturday talking to her of all people.

Lila chuckled awkwardly. "Straight to the point I see. Well you see, Arnie is currently visiting Arnold," she breathed dreamily. Helga's scowl deepened. "And I asked him to go the carnival with me tonight but he regrettably said he had asked you to the carnival and that you had agreed to accompany him."

Helga could have spit from disgust at what she was hearing. "That creep's gotta get the wax out of his ears. I told him to shove off, like I'm telling you. Get lost!"

Helga turned and threw the door shut but Lila caught it mid-swing. "No Helga! Please hear me out! I think I have a proposal you might like to hear."

Helga cocked her unibrow and huffed. "Let's hear it. You got 30 seconds."

Lila smiled wide. At least she had gotten Helga to listen to her. "Well I want to go with Arnie, Arnie wants to go with you and I think you might want to go with Arnold." Lila trailed out the last part of her statement, hoping to see some sort of reaction. She got it.

It was barely noticeable and if she had blinked she would have probably missed it. But at the end of that statement, Helga's eyebrow raised a bit and her chest expanded a little more. "Aha! Yes I knew you still care for Arnold!"

In a flash Helga shoved her out the door, slamming it shut behind her, ignoring Big Bob's shouts that she was going to pay for the repairs. Her fist closed around Lila's collared dress and she held her against the door. "You make some pretty bold statements there freckles. You better watch what you say before I cut that silver tongue out of your head."

"Oh gosh Helga. I did not mean to upset you so much. But you are rather eloquent all of a sudden."

Helga scoffed and released her dress. She stepped back arms crossed before as Lila straightened out her oh so perfect attire. "What do you want? Just spit out and get lost. I ain't interested."

"I believe you are Helga," Lila cooed, her sing song voice like nails on chalkboard to Helga's ear canals. "I seem to recall the time you asked for the part in a play so you could – "

"Alright! Enough! What the heck is it?" Helga fought the blush she could feel creeping up the base of her neck. She had hoped Lila had forgotten about that.

"You see, my plan is for you to agree to Arnie's proposal and I can go with Arnold but at the carnival we just switch partners and we can both spend the evening with the boy of our dreams." Her eyes hooded in romantic fantasies and Helga huffed.

"You have some sad dreams, let me tell you."

Lila was not deterred. She laughed and grasped Helga's wrists. "Oh Helga! It is going to be so much fun!"

"Don't go all touchy feely with me Lila. I still don't have to like it." Helga shoved past her and reached for the door handle.

"Oh but you do Helga and it is perfectly lovely! We will be by your house at 6:30 this evening to pick you up! And wear something pretty! Arnold will be there."

Helga slammed the door shut behind her and stalked upstairs.

* * *

"Well it's all settled! Helga has graciously agreed to accompany you Arnie and I shall accompany Arnold. We can go as a group and we will have oh so much fun together!" She giggled flirtatiously and leaned close to Arnie.

She had noticed how much he had changed and she only found him that much more attractive. Arnie nodded in approval. "Tonight I will go with Helga then."

"Oh Arnie. As a group," Lila giggled, steering his attention to her again.

"I don't know Lila. You sure Helga said yes?" Arnold's skepticism was well founded; Helga hated Arnie and she would never have agreed. Would she?

"Oh no Arnold! She was most insistent that we all go together and she is oh so excited!"

Arnold shrugged, still not fully convinced but Lila was not having any of it. She flew out the door, her treble voice calling out behind her. "I will be waiting for you Arnie! At 6:15 this evening! I cannot wait to see your costume."

Arnold sighed. _She's supposed to be going with me. This can't turn out well._

* * *

"Is that your costume?" Arnold looked Arnie up and down; he hadn't really changed into a costume.

"I did not bring any costumes and your clothes don't fit me. I'll do fine." Arnold nodded. He was dressed as a ninja, his hood was up around his head the fake sai in his belt.

Arnie looked up at the old grandfather clock in the living area. It displayed 6:00; he would be with Helga in 30 minutes. "We should go get Helga. It's almost time."

"It's still 30 minutes away. Besides, we have to go get Lila first." They walked out of the boardinghouse. Arnie followed in silence.

* * *

"Oh Arnie! You look ever so dashing! So mysterious and debonair! You purposely chose that oh so clever costume didn't you?" Lila followed at his arm in googlie-eyed joy. She wore a southern belle dress with a bonnet and gloves. Arnold knew she purposely chose that dress to try to look appealing to Arnie; a few years ago she had worn a full gorilla costume.

"He's wearing a black cape over his regular clothes!" Arnold protested a little annoyed. She didn't have to be so obvious that he was just a stand in for the sake of being able to hang out with Arnie.

"Oh Arnold. You just don't understand the message Arnie is trying to convey through his carefully picked out costume. It reflects the battle of emotions in his tumultuous heart!"

Arnold drowned her out, annoyed. Arnie didn't take notice of her and only spoke when they came to Helga's house. "We're here."

"Oh! Let me get her Arnie-"

"She's my date. I'll get her." He walked briskly past Lila and up the stairs. She giggled to cover her discomfort. She wanted to spend more time with Arnie. Arnold stood, frustrated at the bottom of the stairs.

Arnie rang the doorbell and stood, as steady as ever, despite Big Bob having yelled at him multiple times already. The door swung open but this time it was Helga's mom, Miriam, that answered. "Oh! Oh my! What cute little kids! Here! Do you want some candy?"

She slurred her words and nearly spilled the bowl of candy she was trying to settle in her arms. Arnie reached to balance it and walked inside, setting it on the table behind her. "I'm Arnie. I'm here to pick up Helga to go to the festival."

"Oh, Helga. Helga? Helga?" She gripped her head as if trying to recall exactly who that was. Arnold turned away and scowled at the street. A father like Big Bob and a mother like Miriam, Arnold couldn't help but feel so bad for Helga. No wonder she was the way she was.

There was no guidance in her house and her parents seemed almost indifferent to her existence. His young but perceptive heart went out to her and he thought again about that day at the carnival that they had spent such a wonderful time together.

She had been a normal kid then. She wasn't standing up to her overbearing father or being a parent to herself in the place of her mother. She was being a normal little girl having fun with a boy from school. Despite Arnold's less than conventional family life, he knew he had it better than her and he hoped one day Helga would rise above what had been dealt to her for a family.

"Oh! Yes! Helga! I remember her! She's down by Mr. Blue's isn't she?"

Arnie seemed unphased by Miriam's absentminded attitude and simply waited at the foot of the stairs. He looked very sure of himself in a house of madness and he was not deterred or intimidated by anything of what was going on.

"Hey! What are you doing here?!" Big Bob had come out of the living room. "I'm tryin' ta watch the wheel here! Take your crummy candy and get out!"

"They're here for me _Bob!_" Helga's voice called out coming down the stairs. Arnold winced when he heard her call her parents by her first name. It seemed uncaring and hurt. "Thanks Miriam. Go finish your smoothie."

"Oh, okay honey, if you say so." She teetered away, bumping into the frame of the living room before stumbling onto the couch.

She glowered down at Arnie. "Hey."

"You look beautiful," he said in his monotonous voice. Arnold bet that if it weren't for his bland demeanor and monotone voice, he would probably be a lady's man with how smooth he carried himself.

"Yeah, yeah! Whatever! Let's get this show on the road!" She shoved past him and tugged him behind her by his cape.

"Alright so what's the plan?" Once outside of the house they were finally able to really take a look at her costume.

Helga was wearing a pirate outfit. Her hair was down and messy with a large feathered hat on it. She wore large fake earrings that dangled from her ear lobes and a bandana stuck out under the hat. Her costume was styled after a Victorian dress, shorter, above the knee, and had a fitted jacket with a blue shirt under. Her black boots came up to her knees and had a small heel to them. She wore gold bangles on her wrists and bold make up – blues and blacks painted her eyes and on her lips she wore a dark prominent red. A wooden sword hung at her hip; she decided the styrofoam one provided was not strong enough should she need it in a real fight.

Arnie took a deeper breath and stared. "You look beautiful," he said again.

"Oh my! What are you Helga!? A pirate!"

"Thanks for stating the obvious but no, I'm not an ordinary pirate. I'm the captain!"

Arnold smiled, she pulled it off very nicely. "You look really good Helga! That's an awesome costume!"

She started, clearly flustered by Arnold's compliment. "Yeah thanks Football Head. Let's get going."

She made for the carnival and Arnold could see out of the corner of her mouth a smile. _Maybe this won't be so bad after all_.

* * *

Everyone had turned out for the carnival. Gerald had gone with Phoebe, a preferred alternative to hanging out with Arnie. Mr. Simon's was a giant pumpkin with white make up on his face and was walking around with Mr. Warts. The two hit it off after the 'taking over as principal' incident. There was a hustle and bustle about everyone and good spirit filled air. Arnold smiled, glad he'd come, and had a positive feeling about the evening. _It's gonna be a lot of fun!_

2 hours and some annoyances later they were ready to go home. Lila, although sweet, had been very overbearing to Arnie, who had in turn ignored her for Helga, who in turn ignored all of them. Arnold trailed behind them as they all doted on one after the other.

In Lila's attempt at flirtations she had accidentally spilled her punch on Helga's costume, at which point she went for her fake but still very strong sword. Arnie stood to the side, not going to keep the woman he loved from expressing herself after such an insult was made. Arnold made for Helga and pinned her against a stall wall.

"Arnie! Help me!"

"Lila spilled her drink on Helga's very nice skirt. I can't do anything."

Helga huffed but having Arnold against her calmed her down. She gripped his upper arms and looked down at him. He in turn looked up at her. The street lights shone on her flushed face, her messy blonde hair blowing with a sudden breeze. The earrings jingled and for a moment he felt something between them; like a shock.

He suddenly recalled their time at the carnival, seeing her bashful and falling over herself. Lila held her breath and softly squealed in excitement. Despite her annoyances, she was trying for Helga and Arnold to be together. She stepped closer to Arnie who only looked at them out of the corner of his eye.

Helga made as if she was going to speak but decided against it at the last minute. A deep red crept up her neck and she shoved Arnold back, harshly. "Get off me! I'm going home! I'm done with this garbage! I didn't want to come anyways!"

She turned angrily and made for the exit but Arnie's hand closed on her wrist. "Can we go in the haunted house together? You have been wanting to go." Yeah Helga had been wanting to go but after all the annoyances of the evening she just wanted to be at home in her room.

"No. I wanna go home."

"Very well." Arnie did not push the topic further and took her hand. "I will walk you home."

"No! Stop it! In case you haven't noticed I don't like you! So quit hovering!"

"No Helga, please do come with us to the haunted house. It will be so very much fun!" Lila went up to her and gently tugged on her arm and whispered into her ear. "I'm so sorry I spilled my drink on you. Please forgive me. Can we please go through the haunted house? I would like a chance to get closer to Arnie."

"That's your problem, not mine," she scoffed, shaking the girl off her arm.

"Aww come on Helga. You've been wanting to go. And you always did say you wanted a real scary one." Arnold did not know why he was asking her to stay. He was fed up with the outing too but he knew how much Helga had wanted to try out the haunted house. On the bus ride home he'd heard her telling Phoebe she couldn't wait to check it out. It seemed wasteful not to go.

Helga's frown softened and she sighed. "Alright but you creeps better not touch me or I'll slug ya!"

Everyone nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Oh Arnie! I'm oh so scared!" Lila clung to Arnie's arm as they made their way through what appeared to be a maze. The strobe lights went wild and the atmosphere was very realistic.

"Well Helga, is this better?"

"Oh yeah! This is what I'm talking about!" She stood tall against what most kids would fear and Arnold smiled. Seeing her through the flickering light and amid a scary atmosphere it fit her. He was glad they had convinced her to stay.

They moved forward, Lila all the time trying to cling to Arnie's arm although he kept trying to shove her off. He made sure to stick with Helga, the tip of his fingers holding onto the hem of Helga's puffy skirt. Arnold couldn't help but feel endearment at how much Arnie doted on Helga. He found it adorable and felt sad for his cousin that was continuously rebuffed.

They all came to a sudden stop and Helga turned around. "There's someone near." She could almost feel their body heat though the other kids hardly knew what she was talking about. She crouched low, as if ready to pounce and Lila screamed.

"Oh my! I'm so scared!" She lunged forward for Arnie. "Oh Arnie! Protect me!"

The collapse of bodies happened too quickly and before the commotion had started it was over. Lila was on top of Arnie, Arnie on Helga, and Helga under the two. The skirt of her costume had been torn off completely, leaving only the top and her jacket. Her hat fell off she lay on her back.

"_That's it!_"

Helga shoved the other two off her and made back the way they came. She was done.

Arnie stood as well, gently moving Lila off him. He picked up Helga's hat and made after her. "Arnie! I need your help!" But Arnie wasn't listening to her. Arnold moved to help her up but Lila got up herself and went after Arnie. Arnold sighed in annoyance and followed the group out.

Helga stalked away pretty fast and Lila jogged to catch up to her and Arnie. She grabbed at his sleeve and she pleaded. "Please don't leave Arnie! I'm so very sorry about what happened! I must have tripped over something!"

Arnie paused momentarily and looked at her with those deadpan eyes. "I'm here the rest of next week. Let me talk to Helga alone and I will hang out with you all week."

Lila gasped in excitement. "Okay! I'll wait here with Arnold!"

Arnold glumly nodded as they took a seat and watched Arnie chase after Helga.

* * *

Arnie caught up with her fairly easily. He was a good runner from working in the fields back home and was in good shape. He could make out her blonde hair under the street lights of the carnival. She wore shorts under the skirt and Arnie reached for her arm.

"No! Let me go! What is your deal! Leave me the heck alone! I don't like you! Get it through that stupid head of yours! Just go away!"

Arnie handed her the hat, which she snatched and he made a sound, as if a chuckle. "I know you don't like me."

"Well! Then just leave me alone!"

"I know you like another."

Helga felt a chill run down her spine and a hand started squeezing on her heart. "What? You don't know anything."

Arnie looked at her out of the corner of his eye and reached into his pocket. "This fell with your hat. I thought you might want to keep it hidden." He flashed something at Helga that made her pale. It was her locket.

"Th-that's not mine!"

Arnie turned it over to reveal the inscription 'Love Always, Helga Pataki' on the back. "I know it's yours." He put it back in his pocket.

Helga did not know what to do. Suddenly her world was collapsing and this guy she had just yelled at and scorned held her deepest darkest secret in his pocket. The perfect blackmail. Her face hardened and she steeled herself for what his conditions were.

"What do you want in exchange?"

"Exchange for what?"

"You know what. Don't act stupid."

"I'm not going to blackmail you Helga."

"Then what do you want." She was skeptical and she moved out of the main exit of the carnival behind a stall.

"Just to talk to you." She nodded and sat down on the dirt waiting for him to join her.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Why do you love him so much?"

"What! I don't know! What kind of question is that?" She was flustered at how direct he was in this conversation about something she hardly ever spoke of out loud.

"An honest one. I just want to know what he has that makes you care for him so deeply." His head leaned back against the paneling and he looked up at the starry sky.

It wasn't cold yet but it wasn't hot and the night air was comfortable. "I don't know, why do you not like Lila?" She refused to answer his question.

"Her type are a dime a dozen," he shrugged.

"What?" Yeah she agreed with him but he was the first person to ever express anything similar to her opinion of precious Lila.

Arnie nodded. He was not doubtful or hesitant when he spoke. Helga could only imagine the specific words he chose to fit together in that head of his and she had a sudden respect for his confident honesty.

"She is just like every other girl. She'll grow up and get a good job. She'll make good money and she might become a stay at home mom and be a good wife and mother to her kids." Helga was struck with how deep and profound his thoughts were. No kids her age typically reasoned like that and it was refreshing to see someone else with such insight.

"Yeah, but isn't that what all guys want? A good little wife that'll do her job and be a good mom and they can live happy normal lives together." She sighed in exasperation. Her home life was anything but normal and her ambitions and aspirations did not have her in the role of good little wifey.

"A lot but not all. You're not like that Helga." He turned to look at her and she felt a warm blush creep up her neck. Nobody had ever complimented her like that. "You have great plans and you won't lead a normal life. You're going to be something great and lead an extraordinary life." Her eyes widened and she fought back the tears of joy at hearing that.

Few people knew about her goals and ambitions. She wanted to be a literary giant. Someone known far and wide and someone who stood on her own without the help of anyone else. But her fantasies always had Arnold standing nearby, supporting her in all of her ambitions and endeavors.

She cleared her throat and looked down at the dirt. "You really think so?"

"Yes." His answer was so conclusive it sounded less like an opinion and more like a fact. "You're going to be a force of nature Helga. You just have to keep going. You are not like the other girls Helga and that's why I love you. You have it in you to fight for what you want and that's why you're phenomenal. Because nothing is going to stand in your way, no matter what. You will reach your dreams Helga. Mark my words."

Helga smiled. "Thanks Arnie."

"My cousin is a luck guy to have someone like you care about him so much. I don't know what he did but whatever he did you're hooked"

She looked down sadly. "He wants Lila."

"He's young Helga. He'll outgrow the notion of having a girl like her and see that someone like you is the true pearl."

Helga was almost overwhelmed by the compliments and quickly changed the subject. "C-can I have my locket back?"

"No, I would like to keep it. I don't have one and I would like to put a picture of you there."

Helga's cheeks exploded in a bright pink. Nobody had ever wanted to put a picture of her anywhere. "What?"

"I can still hope Helga, that you'll love me one day. I don't think you ever will but I can hope right?"

He stood and extended his hand to her. She put hers in his and she saw a flicker of emotion in his eyes. He gasped a bit and looked down immediately, his face never leaving the constant look of indifference.

She smiled and shyly kissed his cheek.

Arnie's face turned a bright pink and his eyes widened in shock. His mouth fell slightly open; he didn't know what to say. "Finally got some emotion out of that face of yours. Come on. Let's go back with the others."

* * *

Arnold settled into his bed and took a deep sigh. It had been a disaster of an evening and he was glad it was over. A knock at his door stirred him and he groaned, sitting up.

Arnie walked in, not waiting to be invited. "Arnie, can this wait until tomorrow? It's been a long day." He didn't want to be rude but he was tired and just wanted to sleep.

"No, I need to talk to you about something Arnold."

Arnie's decisive tone told him he really needed to talk and Arnold immediately gave him his full attention.

"What's up?"

"You're really lucky Arnold. You have the perfect girl after you and you can't even see it."

_What is he talking about?_ "Arnie, in case you didn't notice, Lila was all over you, not me."

Arnie shook his head, almost in frustration at him. _What's he all worked up about?_ "Not Lila. Helga."

Arnold nearly fell out of his bed onto his head. _Helga?!_ "What?!"

"You're too busy with everything else that you can't even notice how much she loves you Arnold."

"You're crazy! You have no idea what you're talking about. Helga hates me!" _Or does he?_ He recalled the carnival again. Something heavy and firm landed on the mattress in front of him. He took it, it was in the shape of a heart.

He was shocked to see his picture in it. "Turn it over." Arnold did as he was instructed and saw the name: Helga Pataki.

Arnold suddenly became dizzy with shock. What was going on? Suddenly he wasn't so sure about anything and he didn't know what to do with this information. "Did she ask you to tell me?"

"No. She doesn't want you knowing."

"So why did you tell me?!" Arnold was frustrated at the complications that arose now. How should he act around her? What should he say to her?

"Because you should know Arnold that Helga is someone who is going to be a phenomenal person. She is going to be a person we all look at and ask if she remembers the little people. She might not remember me but she'll remember you. And when she turns into that woman you'll see. Lila isn't the pearl. It's Helga."

He turned to leave Arnold alone to ponder all that he had just learned. "Do as you want with what I've told you. But don't hurt her. She doesn't deserve it. She already has to deal with enough."

The door closed behind him and Arnold lay in bed, staring at the locket. Across the room, on his desk was a little snail from a little girl he remembered very fondly. A smile tickled at the sides of Arnold's mouth and he set the locket by the plushie. _I wonder if she still has the gecko._

* * *

**Hello my lovely readers! Well I have finally updated this story and with this chapter it has officially turned into a long fanfic. I'm not sure how long and I'm not entirely sure how it's all going to go down but it's going to be longer and I hope that comes as some good news to you guys. I'm not sure how often I will be updating this story but do know that there is more to come – much more. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please R/R and I will be with you guys in my next post! Love, moon-bunny15**


End file.
